


счастье.

by lumea (Elisa_Houston)



Series: Allison and Elisa, 80s. [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 1980s, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Romance, Smoking, Songfic, Teenagers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24387136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elisa_Houston/pseuds/lumea
Summary: Сладкие восьмидесятые, роллердром, музыка, кинотеатр под открытым небом, клубничные милкшейки и любовь. Вот оно какое – счастье.[Halsey & Alanis Morissette – Alanis' Interlude]
Series: Allison and Elisa, 80s. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834753





	счастье.

Элисон только заходит в кабинет, как видит сидящую за одной из последних парт подругу, которая строчит что-то в своём дневнике и закусывает губу, сосредоточившись на своём деле. Она подходит к Лиззи и опирается о соседнюю парту, снимая с плеча лямку своего тряпичного рюкзака. Рыжие волосы тут же путаются, и несколько волосинок застревают между плечом и тканью, от чего она шипит и поправляет их в другую сторону.

— Твой пудинг, — говорит она и ставит на парту перед Лиззи стеклянную баночку с чем-то розовым внутри.

— Спасибо, Эл, как всегда спасаешь, — прошептала Лиззи и улыбнулась, подняв голову и заметив, что её подруга смотрит на её новые серьги-кольца. — Классные, да? Мама отдала.

— Да, тебе очень идут, — ответила Элисон и кивнула в сторону двери. — Пойдём?

— Сейчас, уберу дневник только. Кстати, пойдём после уроков в молл? Я давно не была на роллердроме, хочу покататься.

— Ага.

Они вышли в коридор, окрашенный в оранжевый и белый, и Элисон показала пальцем на нарисованные лапки лис на стенах. Их новым маскотом совсем недавно стал лис, поэтому школе срочно пришлось летом окрашивать всю школу в различные оттенки оранжевого. Зато теперь это, по крайней мере, не выглядело скучно, думала Эл.

В туалете никого не было, поэтому она сразу же подошла к подоконнику и открыла форточку. Лиззи уже мучилась с крышечкой банки, когда та затягивалась сигаретой. Элисон сразу заметила, что та крутит запястье, вместо плеча, о чём тут же предупредила подругу, глядя на то, как она садится на подоконник и поднимает на него ноги, оголяя бледные бёдра под задравшейся мини-юбкой.

— Да, да, сейчас, — Лиззи сделала так, как ей было сказано, то есть попыталась повернуть плечо так, чтобы крышка поддалась, но ничего не вышло.

— Вот так, — Эл закусила сигарету зубами и положила руку на локоть Лиззи, помогая той сделать верное движение. Крышка хлопнула и повернулась под её тонкими пальцами. — Видишь.

— Спасибо, — она тут же достала откуда-то маленькую ложечку и принялась уплетать лакомство. — Ммм, как вкусно. Лучший завтрак.

— Не за что, — ответила Элисон и продолжала смотреть на Лиззи, такую красивую, такую идеальную, такую элегантную.

Ей было далеко до Лиззи, но она не поэтому смотрела на неё. Не потому, что завидовала, а лишь потому, что была глубоко и искренне в неё влюблена. Ведь что такое любовь? Это не просто внешность, не просто яркие тени, перламутровая помада и тёмное каре, это нечто глубокое, это всё то, чем являлась Лиз и дальше больше, это её душа, её слова, вся она целиком и насквозь. И Эл была настолько сильно влюблена, что просто не могла отвести взгляд. Сигарета в её пальцах быстро тлела, а она сама опиралась о туалетную кабинку и смотрела.

— За милкшейками зайдём? — спрашивает она и переводит взгляд на зеркало. Отражение глядело в ответ стойко, и она будто ловила его взгляды даже тогда, когда смотрела в другую сторону. Это немного пугало, но было для неё нормой.

— Ой, конечно, — Лиззи спрыгивает с подоконника и протягивает баночку Элисон. — Ещё раз спасибо, о моя спасительница.

Эл закатила глаза, затушила сигарету и выкинула окурок в окно, а затем помыла руки.

— Не пахнет? — спросила она у подруги.

— Не-а.

***

Они зашнуровывают ролики и идут ко входу на каток, болтая о том, какие же классные песни играют в этом месте. Роллердром забит людьми, но, тем не менее, Лиззи быстро встраивается в поток людей, едущих по кругу, а Эл покачивает головой с усмешкой и едет за ней в попытке догнать. Она хватает подругу за руку, её ладони невероятно мягкие и нежные, а сама она слишком быстрая, жизнерадостная, прекрасная и милая, Элисон не может не залюбоваться ей, шепчущей слова «Sweet dreams».

— Давай, не отставай! — улыбается Лиззи и отпускает руку Эл, машет ей и буквально улетает вперёд.

Как только начинается «Billie Jean», она тут же разворачивается лицом к Эл, едет спиной вперёд, но ей плевать, потому что она в таком восторге от ощущаемой свободы, от её любимых песен, что растворяется в моменте и просто живёт. Лиззи кружится вокруг себя, её мини-юбка приподнимается, и Эл теряется. Она рядом и поверить не может, что так сильно влюблена.

Элисон слышала о том, что происходит в крупных городах вроде Нью-Йорка и Чикаго, — столкновения, парады, любовь. И она чувствовала, что это то, что ей нужно, эта любовь к девушке, хотя она и была всё ещё запретна, караема, осуждаема. Она хотела любить Лиззи, хотела целовать её, проводить с ней своё свободное время, но пока что это было невозможно, не скрываясь. И от этого было больно.

«Что ж,» — подумала Эл и горько усмехнулась, смотря на невероятно нежную Лиззи, катящуюся по правую руку, — «скорее всего, я умру раньше, чем даже поцелую тебя, не то, чтобы заполучу».

***

Всего через час после того, как они ступили на роллердром, они сидели в бистро, перед ними два высоких стакана с клубничными милкшейками и огромными валунами взбитых сливок, они смеялись и осматривались вокруг. Яркие вывески и автоматы для игр, барная стойка и девушки в фартучках. Им нравилось всё это, так комфортно, так классно.

— Пойдём вечером в кино? — спрашивает Лиззи и улыбается. — Обещаю, потом я тебя подкину.

— Окей, — согласилась Эл и подумала, как же будет хорошо провести побольше времени с ней.

— Сегодня там «Клуб «Завтрак». — Констатирует факт Лиззи и обхватывает трубочку своими пухлыми губами, окидывает мягким взглядом Эл и после смеётся. — Ты бы себя сейчас видела, пялишься как одиннадцатилетка.

Элисон тушуется и прячет взгляд в милкшейке.

— Просто, знаешь, сегодня был такой классный день, я хочу, чтобы так было всегда, — говорит Эл, ковырясь ложкой в белоснежных сливках, тонущих в сладкой розовой жиже.

— Ага, класс, — отвечает она и допивает свой коктейль. — Фильм в шесть, поэтому нам нужно выдвигаться.

Элисон кивает и встаёт, оставляя пару монет на столике.

В машине они слушают музыку и покачивают головами в такт, иногда подпевают, но чаще молчат.

— Домашку ещё делать, блин, — жалуется Лиззи.

— А что там? — спрашивает Эл и улыбается самой себе. Лиззи никогда не любила письменные работы.

— Реферат по праву, — отвечает она и наигранно стряхивает невидимые капли пота со лба рукой.

— Хочешь, помогу? — предлагает Элисон, хотя и знает, что Лиззи не согласится. Она никогда не соглашалась. Она делает всё сама, гордится этим, а Эл просто её поддерживает, желает удачи и говорит, что всё будет в порядке.

— Не, я сама, — усмехается Лиззи и поворачивает в сторону кинотеатра под открытым небом.

Поле перед экраном уже было забито машинами и людьми, поэтому они устроились с краю, где небольшая часть экрана была закрыта зданием, в котором продавались закуски. Лиззи выключила звук на магнитоле и открыла окно, указав Элли на второе.

— Тебе взять попкорн? — спрашивает Лиззи у подруги и достаёт кошелёк из сумки, которая лежала на заднем сиденье.

— Да, только я тебе потом отдам свою часть, — отвечает Эл, открывая окно, чтобы было лучше слышно.

— Ага, — отвечает Лиззи, хотя и знает, что не даст Элисон оплатить покупку.

Когда она возвращается с ведёрком карамельного попкорна и двумя стеклянными бутылками пепси, фильм уже начинается. Заставка «Universal» показалась на весь экран, а за ней последовали титры — жёлтые буквы на чёрном фоне. Лиззи и Элисон улыбнулись друг другу и повернулись к экрану, чтобы начать смотреть фильм.

— Хорошо, что у нас так не оставляют на субботу, скажи? — спрашивает шёпотом Эл и тыкает в плечо Лиззи.

— У тебя же липкие руки, эй! — возмущается та, хотя на самом деле вовсе не зла. Она устала смотреть этот фильм, ей нужно было отвлечься, она не могла сосредотачиваться так долго на одном деле.

— У тебя тоже вообще-то, — замечает Элисон и снова тыкает Лиззи в плечо. Она хватает подругу за руку, их липкая от сахара и масла кожа легко приклеивается друг к другу и так же легко отклеивается, оставляя масляные отпечатки.

— Правда, — улыбается Лиззи и крепко сжимает их руки, переплетая их пальцы.

Элисон с удивлением смотрит на неё, но ничего не говорит на это, только смущаясь. Остаток фильма они держатся за руки, изредка рассоединяя их, если им станет слишком жарко или они захотят взять ещё попкорна. Домой они едут в молчании, но это не неловко, а наоборот, комфортно.

Эл уже собирается открыть дверь, чтобы выйти из машины и направиться ко входу в дом, но Лиззи её поворачивает к себе, обхватывает руками её лицо, проводит нежно по щеке и притягивает для поцелуя. Он нежный, и сладкий, и приятный, как сама Лиззи, Элисон тает в её прикосновениях, запускает свои пальцы в тёмные короткие волосы и улыбается в поцелуй, они отрываются друг от друга и смотрят.

— Я давно хотела это сделать, — шепчет Лиззи и смущённо опускает глаза. — Надеюсь, ты не против.

— Я влюблена в тебя буквально с нашей первой встречи, — отвечает так же шёпотом Эл.

— Ты говорила, что я тебе не понравилась во время нашей первой встречи! — смеётся Лиззи.

— Ну ладно, со второй, — признаётся Элисон и счастливо улыбается. Счастье. Вот оно.

— Хорошо.

— Хорошо.

Элисон выходит из машины только через пятнадцать минут, машет на прощание и провожает взглядом автомобиль, скрывающийся за углом. Она просто надеялась, что завтра её не проигнорируют, что завтра всё будет хорошо, но этот день запомнится ей точно надолго.

(Спойлер: Лиззи её не игнорирует, она ест пудинг, который ей принесла Элисон, в туалете, Эл курит там же, а затем они долго целуются до начала урока, потому что это то, что им обеим нравится. Потому что они наконец смогли получить друг друга и не отпустят теперь так просто).

**Author's Note:**

> Работа выполнена в рамках ивента F Λ N D E M Ø N I U M: https://vk.com/forpolinamarin  
> Заявка: https://vk.com/photo-76422302_457240844


End file.
